


Full Moons

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf!Jack, Witch!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: It’s a rough October for anyone under the effects of the moon. And Jack is no exception. And also a bit of a giant baby about it. At least Gabriel’s there to take care of him by force.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @scaryspookycoin for being super sweet and amazing. ;; 💗

The month had been… hectic to say the least.

October was always busy for Gabriel. People often got a little more interested in the occult during this time of year and it meant a bustling shop at all hours. But on top of that, his poor beloved werewolf was dealing with two full moons for the month.

Full moons were great for witchcraft but Jack was less than thrilled. He’d spent half the month whining and complaining about the increased body and facial hair growth alone.

(“I like your beard,” Gabriel purred to him once, rubbing the scruff on Jack’s chin. “Come to bed, big guy.”

And Jack’s temperament had of course instantly improved with his head between Gabriel’s thighs.)

Just in time for Halloween came the second full moon. And while Gabriel prepped for his own antics he had to be sure to see to his beloved wolf. Who, at the moment, was all but useless to his witch.

“Jack,” Gabriel called, pushing the door to their bedroom open with his hip. “Baby, it’s noon. You gotta get up.”

The lump on the bed grunted at him. Gabriel moved closer, setting the breakfast tray in his hands on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched a clawed hand reach for him out from under the blanket.

He took said hand, watching Jack slot his scarred fingers between his own. “Poor baby,” he tutted, rubbing the back of Jack’s hand with his free one. “Not already shifting, are you?”

Jack pulled at his arm. It was gentle but insistent and when he did it again Gabriel finally caved. He crawled under the blanket with Jack and found the half turned werewolf looking at him miserably.

Gabriel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jack’s sweaty forehead. The other man whined in the back of his throat. Scrunching his eyes closed he shuffled closer to Gabriel. The witch tucked his head under his chin and rubbed at Jack’s hair.

“Shh,” the witch hummed. “I’ve got a potion for you if you’ll sit up for me. And you should eat something, baby.”

Jack groaned and nuzzled further into his throat. The subtle submission of the gesture seemed to please the feral roots of his brain and Jack rumbled contently in his chest. He didn’t, however, answer Gabriel’s request. So the witch probed him again.

“Jack, gotta at least take your potion or the shift is going to be rough.”

“It’s gross,” Jack grumbled.

Gabriel pressed his hand to Jack’s pulse point. Just holding his hand there, a vague threat in the language of werewolves. Jack froze, whimpering softly. The message held well enough.

“You have to take it,” Gabriel told him, tone warning.

Usually, the dynamic of power wasn’t something Gabriel took advantage of. He knew Jack would always submit to him like this, a show of his love and respect for his mate even when he sometimes clearly wanted to take control of situations.

And now here the witch was, firmly telling Jack how things were going to go. And here Jack was, accepting the challenge by lulling his head back to allow Gabriel more access to his throat. Allowing him to gently wrap his fingers around his neck. Just holding.

“Gabe,” Jack whispered, breathless.

Gabriel clicked his tongue at him. Jack clamped his mouth shut again.

“You sit up with me and take your potion.” Gabriel told him firmly. The werewolf nodded, half-shifted features crinkling in a sulky look. “Right?” Gabriel prompted. Jack sighed and nodded.

Slowly, Gabriel slid his hand from Jack’s throat to gently cup his cheek. Jack nuzzled into the palm. Then, Gabriel guided him into sitting up.

While Jack propped himself against the pillows, Gabriel plucked the potion up off the tray on the nightstand. He held it out to Jack and the werewolf gingerly took it.

While he drank, grumbling and gagging the whole way, Gabriel got a look at his current state. Hairy, sweaty, dark bags under his eyes. He was mere hours away from a full shift.

Jack handed the bottle back to him with a huff and Gabriel set it back on the tray. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. This seemed to calm and appease him a little.

“Want your breakfast too?” Gabriel asked, cupping his face in his hands gently.

Jack shot him a sulky look. “Are you going to make me?”

Gabriel chuckles. “Maybe,” he said, “but not yet.”

The werewolf sighed and reached across Gabriel for the tray. “Gimme the coffee and I’ll think about the bacon and fruit after.”

Chuckling, the witch grabbed the tray and set it in Jack’s lap. The werewolf instantly picked up the coffee mug and took a long sip. It appeared he was trying to chase out the aftertaste of the potion.

Once he seemed content with that, Jack stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. He shot Gabriel a sassy little sneer while he chewed and the witch laughed at him.

“Thank you,” Gabriel purred, leaning in to cuddle up to Jack’s chest. Jack wrapped an arm around his middle.

“Why are you bossing me around today, huh? I’m ill,” Jack whined.

Gabriel chuckles at him. “You’re going to be fine if you let me help you.

The werewolf sniffed at him. Jack never had been willing to allow himself to be coddled. He seemed to vastly prefer doing so to Gabriel instead. Thus, headbutting ensued.

Gabriel still usually managed to win at these.

“You need a hot shower?” Gabriel asked, poking Jack’s side. The werewolf grunted at him. “Back rub? Something else?”

Jack snorted. “You wanna suck my dick for me?” he asked, teasing.

“If you want,” Gabriel hummed, no hesitation. He rubbed at Jack’s chest soothingly.

Jack laughed, choking on the sip of coffee he was taking. He looked at Gabriel with a raised brow.

“As if you have to ask,” the witch shot back. “I like making you feel good.”

The other man gave an awkward cough. He leaned in to nuzzle his face into Gabriel’s hair.

“Maybe later.”

“What about the shower?” Gabriel asked, rubbing Jack’s back with his knuckles.

“Mm, that too,” Jack murmured. “Just… lay with me awhile.”

Gabriel pressed a little closer. “I can do that.”

In the end, it was always so easy to take care of his lover. And they were both rather thankful for that.


End file.
